The present invention relates generally to a bumper assembly for an over-the-highway truck or tractor vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a bumper assembly that localizes damage to the bumper assembly in the event of a collision.
Existing bumper assemblies for over the highway trucks or tractors include an elongated center section and a pair of end sections or end caps. Typically, the end sections are fastened to the center section. A single bracket often supports an end section and an end of the center section.
In many minor collisions, only an end section of the bumper assembly is collided with. When an end portion of an existing bumper is involved in a collision, the force of impact is transferred from the end section to the center section. As a result, both the end section and the center section of the bumper assembly are damaged. Similarly, the end sections may be damaged by a minor collision that only involves the center section. Damage to sections of the bumper assembly that are not impacted in a collision increases the repair cost.
The sections of existing bumper assemblies are typically painted individually in an unassembled state. Painting the sections separately increases the time required to produce a bumper assembly and the cost of the bumper assembly.
There is a need for a new bumper assembly that localizes damage. There is a need for a bumper assembly that may be painted in an assembled condition.
The present invention concerns a bumper assembly of an over the highway vehicle that localizes damage to sections of the assembly that are involved in a collision. The bumper assembly includes first and second mounting flanges that are coupled to the chassis of the vehicle. A first bumper section is connected to the first mounting flange. A second bumper section is connected to the second mounting flange. The first and second bumper sections are connected together by a detachable connection. The first bumper section detaches from the second bumper section when the first bumper section is involved in a collision.
Additional features are included in various embodiments of the invention. For example, the first and second mounting flanges may be included in first and second brackets. The first bracket may be constructed to deform away from the second bumper section when the first bumper section is involved in a collision. The first and second brackets may be connected to a chassis bracket that acts as a pivot point during an impact. The chassis bracket guides the first or second bracket away from the other bracket in the event of a collision. The first bracket may include a first flange that abuts the second bracket and a second flange that extends away from the second bracket. The first bumper section is secured to said second flange.
The detachable connection may include a latching projection extending from the first bumper section and a latching recess of the second bumper section that accepts the latching projection. The first bumper section is latched to the second bumper section when the latching projection is latched to the latching recess. The second bumper section may include a guiding projection that guides the latching projection into the latching recess during assembly of the first bumper section to the second bumper section. The latching projection and the latching recess align the first bumper section with respect to the second bumper section in three directions. A plurality of latching projections and latching recesses may be included.
In one embodiment, the bumper assembly includes inner and outer brackets coupled to a chassis component. A center bumper section is connected to the inner bracket. An end bumper section or end cap is connected to the outer bracket. The outer bracket is configured to bend when the end bumper section is involved in a collision. The end bumper section is guided away from the center bumper section by the outer bracket to reduce damage to the center section.
In one embodiment, the bumper assembly facilitates painting of the bumper assembly in an assembled condition. In this embodiment, the bumper assembly includes a first bumper section and a second bumper section. The first bumper section includes a plurality of bumps. The second bumper section is coupled to the first bumper section. The bumps space the first bumper section from the second bumper section. The spacing facilitates painting of the first and second bumper sections in an assembled condition. In one embodiment, the spacing is in the range of 1 mm to 5 mm.
In one embodiment, when a bumper assembly is involved in a collision a bracket that supports the first bumper sections deforms away from the second bumper section and the second bracket when the first bumper section is involved in a collision. During the collision, the first bumper section detaches from the second bumper section.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent and a fuller understanding will be obtained by reading the following detailed description in connection with the accompanying drawings.